Bowser
"Grahaha! This is Bowser 'ere!" "Why sayori? I hate her so much." Bowser was a protagonist of Trooper Village Stories and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. He also made a minor appearance in Strawberry Getaway. Bowser was a large, powerful, fire-breathing Koopa who lead the Koopa Troop. He later became an ally to Trooper Village and one of Kirby Bulborb's closest friends. Bowser was a Stand User who wielded Bowser EX. History Origin Bowser was created in 1985 by legendary game designer Shigeru Miyamoto to serve as the villain for Super Mario Brothers. His original appearance was very similar to that of the Koopas seen throughout the Mario universe, living up to his other title “King Koopa”. He appeared as the final boss in the original game with the ability to breathe fire, and toss volleys hammers similar to the weapons of Hammer Bros. He has maintained his fire breathing ability throughout the years but no longer throws hammers. Additions to his move pool throughout the years include more advanced fire tactics and ground pounding. Bowser has returned as the final boss for nearly every Mario game, with very few exceptions. Classic Kirby Origins Bowser first appeared in the Classic Kirby Origins episode "Downfall Of Steve", in which he was seen terrorising some defenceless Pikmin. However, he was defeated by Steve with the help of his deadly swords. Trooper Village Stories Bowser's first appearance in Trooper Village Stories was in Stormtrooper Village Stories as a member of the Rebel Alliance. His second appearance was in Underhut's Revenge: The Skeletonal Round Two, as one of the demons in Underhut's Demon Team. He was later known for his love of Doki Doki Literature Club and Monika, as well as his hatred of Sayori, in the episode Breadbugs. Towards the end of the episode, he apologised to Kirby for what he said about Sayori, admitting he actually liked her a lot, and played him his rendition of Your Reality. Kirby forgave him and they became friends. Bowser then quit being a villain (along with King Dedede) and joined the heroes. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Bowser became a mayor of Trooper Village, and also married Monika. He also became a close friend of Kirby Bulborb. During the final battle, Dadsuki delivers a fatal punch to Bowser. Before dying, he transfers his remaining energy to Kirby Bulborb, Nicole Kakyoin, and Asuka Langley Soryu. Abilities & Powers Bowser has shown a variety of different abilities and unique traits throughout the Mario franchise and Kirby Bulborb's shows, below are a few qualities that Bowser posses that make an admirable foe for Mario and his pals: *Incredible Stength; Bowser has shown on several occasions that he can use his increased size and strength as an advantage in battle. *Fiery Breath; Bowser's greatest asset over his Koopas is his ability to breathe devastating streams of fire, including fireballs that will occasionally home in on enemies and chase them down. *Command of the Koopa Troop; As Bowser is a King he is in charge of a large number of followers, his army is mostly made up of common Koopas and Goombas. *Harnessing Star Power; Bowser has been utilising Power Stars to try and halt enemies from pursuing him. He can use the power from these stars to seal off worlds, power his contraptions, and even create new galaxies. *Self-Awareness; Like his wife, Bowser had self-awareness and frequently broke the fourth wall. *Expert Pianonist; Shortly before the events of Breadbugs, Bowser became an excellent pianist with the help of Monika. His favourite song to play was Your Reality. ]] Notes * Bowser's personality is based on the Bowser from ElectricalBeast's Super Mario 64 Let's Play. * Bowser was known to having an undying hatred towards Sayori, due to the fact that, in the bad ending, she took Monika’s personality when you delete her and it freaked him out. However, Bowser eventually stopped hating Sayori. * Coincidentally, in RadicalSoda's Doki Doki Literature Club episode, the protagonist is named Bowser. * Bowser being in love with Monika was inspired by Kirby Bulborb while playing act 3 of Doki Doki Literature Club. * Bowser's favourite song was Your Reality. Category:Characters Category:Trooper Village Stories Category:DOKI DOKI Category:Evil turns good Category:Classic Kirby Origins Category:Main Protagonists Category:Otakus Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Self-Aware Characters Category:Mayors of Trooper Village Category:Trooper Villagers Category:Kirby Bulborb's Favourite Characters Category:Characters that love manga Category:Characters from Season 2 Category:Villains Category:Demon Team Category:Good turns evil Category:Season 3 Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Musicians Category:Others/Strange Powers Category:Agents of Dadsuki Category:Married Characters Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Characters from Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Ghosts Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Dragons Category:Characters from Kirby Bulborb's Meme Videos Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Stand Users Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Category:Characters based on real life people Category:Characters Killed by Dadsuki Category:Rebel Alliance Category:Space Western Olimar Category:Strawberry Getaway Category:Main Allies